1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an infant carrier and, more particularly, to an apparatus and method for carrying a baby at a preselected ergonomic position by a person.
2. Description of the Related Art
The use of carriers for children is well known. Child carriers conventionally include a base or body coupled to a pivotal handle. In many embodiments, the base is specifically designed for attachment and detachment to an interior frame of an automobile.
One disadvantage associated with conventional devices is the orientation of the body of the carrier and the handle pivotally coupled thereto. Existing designs make it difficult and awkward to hold or transport the carrier by hand, especially for a substantial length of time. It is well known to provide a sling or similar device to transfer the weight of the carrier to the shoulder of a user. Such prior art slings, however, also have disadvantages.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,901,898 discloses an infant carrier that is worn around the waist of an adult. The carrier includes a belt and a molded member. The molded member defines a molded seat and a slot for receiving the belt. The seat cannot be disengaged or disconnected from the belt once the belt is wrapped around a person.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 393,363 discloses an ornamental design for a baby holder. The holder includes a belt that connects to a seat portion. The seat portion cannot be disengaged or disconnected from the belt once the belt is wrapped around a person.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 517,323 discloses an ornamental design for an infant carrier support holder. The holder includes a slightly curved portion and a j-shaped hook portion projecting outwardly from the curved portion.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,188,897 discloses an infant carrier that includes a carrier shell and a harness system. The carrier shell includes a seating area for a child. The harness system is adapted to connect to the carrier shell and is adjustable between a first configuration for a smaller child and a second configuration for a larger child. The harness system relies upon shoulder straps.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,270,372 discloses an infant carrier frame. The frame includes a pivotally attached handle and several additional handles. The additional handles provide parents with many options in lifting and carrying the frame.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,186,381 discloses a child carrier for carrying a child on the chest, back, or hip of the wearer. The carrier includes a belt that wraps around the torso of the wearer. The belt includes a seat that projects outwardly from the belt transversely. The carrier also includes shoulder straps that distribute the weight toward the chest of the wearer.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,789,710 discloses a baby seat carrier. The carrier includes a belt and a seat portion. The seat portion includes a sleeve that includes a slot for receiving the belt. After the belt is inserted into the sleeve, the belt wraps around the torso of the person who is carrying the baby. The seat portion cannot be disengaged or disconnected from the belt once the belt is wrapped around a person.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,354,475 discloses an ergonomically designed infant carrier that includes a container and a handle. The handle is designed to be lifted by hand or to be carried over the shoulder.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,926,181 discloses a child carrier transport system. The system includes a pair of belts and a child carrier. One of the belts is secured around the waist of the user. The second belt wraps around the carrier. The first belt includes a pad that connects the first belt to the second belt.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,464,404 discloses a baby carrier that includes a belt, a seat, and a connecting apparatus that includes a plate, a slot, and a pair of buttons. The belt is inserted through the slot, so that it can be worn around the waist of the carrier. The buttons protrude from the plate to engage a pair of key-hole slots on the seat.
Many of the existing child carrying systems disclose baskets with arching handles that extend over the basket. However, these baskets are not designed to be optimally positioned in relation to the body of the carrier. Accordingly; there is a need for an improved child carrying system.